


The Wind and the Waves

by Splitbucket



Series: Write-In Sessions Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Goodbyes, Love Letters, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Romance, the first thing I posted in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitbucket/pseuds/Splitbucket
Summary: Tavra gets up early to say goodbye to Onica. She gets surprised twice. - Written at one of our discord server write-in sessions as two separate but connected drabbles.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Series: Write-In Sessions Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069397
Kudos: 3





	The Wind and the Waves

Tavra walked briskly along the shore in the early morning, both the warrior and the princess evident in her gait. The wind had picked up today, and the rushing of the waves had become a stormy roar. Water splashed around her boots occasionally, but she did not mind it as she was trying to reach the landing place on time. _Before the Sifa left… before Onica left._

She nearly broke into a run as she passed the corner of a craggy cliff, the landing area now coming in sight. But there was nothing.  
The Sifa had already left, the waves wiping out their footprints in the sand. She had come too late.

She turned her eyes to the sea, and the great Sifan ships were mere specks on the horizon, barely discernible from the glistening water.

Her arm seemed to weigh a ton as she lifted her hand and waved.

*****

The walk back from the beach to the palace had taken her almost twice as much time, and she didn’t want to return to her duties immediately; instead, she retired to her chamber. She didn’t get much time to herself when a servant approached, holding out a small package. “From the Sifa. A special delivery by windsifter, for Tavra of the _maudren_ only.”

The servant left, and she gently opened the package. It was made of fine leather and smelled of the sea, and it contained a scroll and a small, square piece of wood with intricate patterns and runes carved into it. A Sifan charm.

She unfurled the scroll, breathed in the salty odour and read the letter.

_My dearest Tavra,_

__

_I begged them to stay just a little bit longer so I could wait for your goodbye, but we had to listen to the wind and set sail. I hope at least this little gift will reach you in time and protect you until we meet again._

__

_I love you._

__

_Onica_

Tavra sank down on her bed, clutching the charm with her right hand and the letter with her left.

Finally the tears came, but with a trace of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger collection of drabbles, but since two of these drabbles formed a self-contained story, I wanted to post it as a separate work instead. I'm not even that much of a shipper, but I've taken a liking to this pairing. The original prompts were "waves" for the first part, and "talisman" for the second part. Two of my favourite songs also inspired me in writing the first part: "Brother and Sister" by Amorphis, and "Return" by Deine Lakaien.  
> Also, I haven't posted any fanfiction in ages but that doesn't mean I didn't write, so there's more to come as I will upload them bit by bit. Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
